Okinaro
, |height = 6'9" |weight = 221.4 lbs |hair = Grey-white |eye = Green with flecks of gold |rank = Grade-Four Zenko |organizations = Inari Ijo Temple (Age 238 - Age 341) Starchasers (Age 778 and onwards) |food = |hobbies = Meditation, water manipulation, training, terraforming worlds |family = Master Nozari (mentor) Ledas (comrade) Linessi (comrade) Naemi (comrade) Vizzer (comrade) Olivien (student) Chari (student) Bulla (student) }} Okinaro (オキナロ, Okinaro) is an Inari. He is a Grade-Four Zenko (a type of celestial kitsune) who was banished from his homeworld in the Age 341 only to become a wandering Wiyu warrior-monk in search of enlightenment. He is featured as a member of Ledas' intergalactic bounty hunting team, the Starchasers, during the events of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' Okinaro is a tall, somewhat lean Inari. He is recognizable by his long face and large ears. Though he is a biped, Okinaro has youthful, fox-like features that make him appear like an animal. Despite this, he is sentient, being entirely capable of speech and thought. His fur is a smoky grey-white color; his eyes are bright green dappled with flecks of gold. As a Grade-Four Zenko, he possesses four tails. Okinaro wears only a simple training gi that is white with black bordering. Above his left breast is the insignia of the Ijo Temple. Okinaro's aura is generally white, though when he powers up near his maximum, his aura turns bright green. 'Personality' Okinaro is a pensive warrior who mostly keeps to himself. He is a devout follower of the Ijo School of Wiyu. After the events of his youth, Okinaro became much more reserved and melancholic. Though he is an introvert by nature, Okinaro can act as a leader if called upon. If he is not fully invested in something, Okinaro has trouble focusing and putting quality effort into it. Okinaro is observant, but guarded. He does not believe he knows much and therefore rarely offers advice to others unless he is certain about what he says. In combat, Okinaro's tendency is to swiftly deal with his opponent(s). He tries to not let his emotions overpower him as he fights, but that is a struggle he does not always win. Okinaro's style of fighting is mostly water-based, as that is the element he is most attuned to in nature. He is decent with air-based attacks, and to a lesser extent, fire attacks. Okinaro is a master of ki-based attacks; his hand-to-hand fighting capabilities are slightly below average. Though he is mostly passive in conversations, Okinaro may sometimes be sarcastic, witty, or cynical with others. He generally does not try to make his opinion of others known. That is not to say that he does not have strong opinions about people. Okinaro's quest in life is to find and embrace purity. That is, in his opinion, the path towards enlightenment. He differs from his former master, Nozari, with this opinion. Nozari believes the path to enlightenment is through tempering emotions with instincts and wisdom. This point of disagreement between the two was partially related to their falling out. History 'Origins' Okinaro was born in the metropolis of Shantari in Age 233. His parents were terribly poor, and his life was hard from the start. When Okinaro was five years old, his parents abandoned him. However, Okinaro does not remember the circumstances surrounding that pivotal event in his life; he simply does not remember what happened to his parents. They could have simply abandoned him because they could not afford to feed him, or they could have been killed. Either way, Okinaro spent much of his childhood living the life of a street urchin, barely making it by. He became skilled in the ways of pickpocketing and stealing in order to survive. Packs of homeless Inari are not entirely uncommon in large cities such as Shantari, and thus Okinaro's case was neither extreme nor unique. At the age of seven, Okinaro was taken in by the Ijo Temple, a local sect of the Wiyu religion, after he impressed a Grade-Three acolyte with his quick feet and cunning when he attempted (and failed) to pickpocket the man. A wild and jokester of a boy, Okinaro was often at odds with the temple masters and was kicked out no less than five times for his pranks, lack of civility, and disrespect for authority. Despite all that, Okinaro was dedicated to Wiyu; from an early age, the religion fascinated him, and he had a burning desire to grow strong and enlightened. For a long time, Okinaro, though he partied and laughed and lived, remained dedicated to his pursuit of Wiyu. His goal was to become the new caretaker of the temple, taking over for Master Nozari sometime in the future. He had many women and much fun, and for those reasons, Master Nozari thought Okinaro false in his dedication. It was generally considered unbecoming of a Wiyu monk to have relations with women at all, and Nozari held this against Okinaro even as he taught the young Inari the Ijo ways of meditation and training. Okinaro, who knew that most of his peers also ignored the calls of celibacy, was unperturbed, and pushed ahead with his studies. Soon, he became one of Nozari's star pupils, despite his extra-curricular activities. Though he was known as Yako-Okinaro within the temple (Yako being a negative status marker in Inari culture), Okinaro grew to be respected, and by his sixty-third birthday, in a precocious display that drew thousands to the temple, Okinaro completed his meditation on purity, becoming awakened for the first time. In gaining his second tail, Okinaro became far more powerful than he had been before, and his increase in status made him be seen as one of the most promising Wiyu acolytes in hundreds of years. His vibrant, partying lifestyle contrasting with the hours he spent in meditation each day provided a remarkable contrast for older Inari especially. In a sense, Okinaro, due to his precociousness, became the face of the newest generation of Wiyu monks and was seen as one of the rising talents of their species. As his popularity grew, Okinaro became even more wild and obnoxious in public. He routinely disgraced the Ijo Temple with how he acted, and yet no one dared to say anything negative about him or his lifestyle. Internally, several of the masters voiced displeasure to Nozari, but he was unwilling to do much, as he thought that if Okinaro could not figure out how to live in harmony with himself, he was not worthy of being taught the ways of enlightenment in the first place. On the eve of his second awakening, in the Age 341, Okinaro and a lover attempted something that changed Okinaro's life forever. Though Okinaro never revealed the reason why he ended up doing it, it was speculated by members of his Temple, most notably Master Reizashi, that he chose to do it because he misinterpreted the epiphanies of his enlightenment. The night before Okinaro was to gain a third tail at an astoundingly young age of 108 years, Okinaro and his girlfriend, a Grade-Three Inari named Chihako, attempted a double suicide. Only Chihako died in the attempt. In the aftermath, Okinaro was banished from his homeworld and formally discharged from the Ijo Temple. The news of his suicide attempt left Inan in shock and permanently destroyed Okinaro's reputation. He was seen as a disgrace thereafter by his people. As well, his act had rendered him a one-tailed Inari again, which, in the minds of the Inari public, meant that whatever he had tried had been an utter failure and a show of supreme ignorance (each additional tail signifies a permanent "enlightened" state that the user transforms into; when they can no longer maintain that transformation and revert to a lower tail count, they are seen as having lost a level of enlightenment; this sort of thing is uncommon for Inari with more than four tails but is quite common for Inari with less than four tails to, in their lives, eventually revert to a lower number of tails). They dubbed him Okinaro, the Unshriven thereafter to mark him as a failed enlightment-seeker. Okinaro became a wandering warrior-monk following his banishment. His personality became much more reserved and contemplative, and he no longer sought out other beings. Though he still followed Wiyu, his approach to meditation and training became more unorthodox without a temple to guide him. Okinaro blamed himself for Chihako's death and was never able to forgive himself for it. His penance since then has to be to seek purity. For more than four hundred years, he traveled the universe mostly in isolation, and sought to regain the inner harmony he had achieved in his youth. So far, through years of dedicated meditation, training, and planet terraforming, Okinaro has gained an additional three tails and has become a Grade-Four Zenko. However, no one on his planet is aware of this. ''Destroyer of Universes In Age 433, a one-tailed Okinaro traveled to the world of Scrote. There, he discovered the planet's only town, Quhm, remaining there for three days to enjoy the food (particularly the muhawi-koun spice tentacle kabobs). He murdered a gambler named Manko after suspecting him of cheating in their game. While fleeing the scene of the crime, he was accosted by a hooded thief, killing that alien with a single kick. Then, he went scrounging for food, thinking of Chihako, the young Inari girl whom he had planned to commit suicide with more than one hundred years prior. The Inari then visited Gekk's food stand, purchasing some more muhawi kabobs, thinking about the night of his planned double suicide, when he noticed and in the middle of town. While he did not know who they were, the space fox could sense that they were unbelievably powerful. This showed that Okinaro, like all Inari, could sense god ki, a rare feat for any species. He overheard Beerus state that after his meal, he would destroy the planet of Mrov and then plan to sleep for forty-five years. Then, biting into his kabob, Okinaro was shocked to find it raw and tasting of a different sauce. Understandably, this caused Okinaro to fall into a cold fury, which drew Whis and Beerus over to him. The two grew curious about the muhawi kabobs, demanding to know where they could purchase some at. Beerus tried the fox's other kabob to confirm his sad tale, and indeed, with disgust, he did (even the Destroyer had to spit out his uncooked kabob like a peasant) Melancholic over the food quality on Scrote, Beerus and Whis prepared to leave. Before they could go, however, Okinaro revealed to them that he had listened in on their earlier conversation about destroying Mrov. He convinced Lord Beerus to destroy Scrote instead of Mrov due to the slipping quality of Gekk's muhawi kabobs. The Destroyer blew up the planet without hesitation, throwing Okinaro out into space, the force of the explosion knocking him unconscious in the process. It was there that he was found by Genshissa of the Planet Trade Organization and placed in a rejuvenation tank on Planet Icer 005. While the medical attendant was interested in cataloguing Okinaro's species for the Planet Trade Organization's archives, the young lord Icer, who was also there, was more interested in learning Okinaro's strongest techniques. It was at this time that Okinaro realized he had grown a second tail since meeting the Destroyer. He assumed this was for achieving the first tenant of nothingness again (though he could not know for certain). In reality, Okinaro had mastered the tenant of purity with this action, though he was completely unaware of this fact for several centuries to come. Although Beerus later visited Mrov and told Admiral Seigfron about Okinaro's suggestion which saved their planet, he had forgotten the Inari's name and thus was unable to tell them exactly who had saved their planet from his destructive power. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. ''The Monster and the Maiden Okinaro appeared briefly in the final section of this story when the Starchasers were on Loru Qir and Ledas noticed a statue of a woman referred to simply as the 'Golden Wind', whom he explained to Okinaro and the others was the . After this brief pause, Naemi led the rest of the crew down the street, continuing their search for something very secret and very powerful. Girl In this story, Okinaro was revealed to have come back to Earth with Olivien's father, Ledas, following a deep space bounty hunting mission. He revealed to Olivien that Ledas had asked him to train him. Okinaro's plan was to take Olivien to another planet where they could train together with more focus, but after news spread of this, both Chari and Bulla requested to train with Okinaro as well. He was unable to refuse them, thus taking all three Saiyans under his wing. The Unshriven sparred briefly with Olivien to gauge the boy's power. None of the boy's attacks could even break through the Inari's aura. After a quick use of Jirako, Okinaro defeated Olivien and told him that his sister had given more effort than him in her sparring match (though that fight was not shown in the story). The Space Taco Bandit ''To be added... Techniques Non-combative Moves * *Lightfoot * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Niyen Flow *Fox Fire *Vaporizing Fusion *Jirako *Shanali Ball *Karui Beam Trivia *Okinaro's theme song is "Eclippse" by Radical Face: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:New Characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Heroes Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Character(s) Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Son Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Student Category:Marital arts student Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon